The present invention relates to a PC cartridge for computers/game machines, and more particularly to such a PC cartridge which is comprised of a bottom shell having two packing rubbers molded thereon, an upper shell covered on the bottom shell and secured to the packing rubbers by hooks and coupling flanges, two connection ports transversely connected between the packing rubbers at front and rear sides, and a PC board mounted within the upper shell and the bottom shell and connected between the connection ports.
Various PC cartridges have been developed for use with a notebook computer or game machine to provide a software program or game program. A regular PC cartridge is generally comprised of an upper shell and a bottom shell made from a respective metal sheet by stamping, a PC board with an IC or memory chip mounted within the upper shell and the bottom shell, and two connection ports transversely mounted within the upper shell and the bottom shell and respectively connected to two opposite ends of the PC board. FIG. 1 shows a PC cartridge constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,222. This structure of PC cartridge comprises a metal bottom shell, a metal upper shell covered on the metal bottom shell, and a plastic packing elements molded on two opposite ends of one shell for securing the other shell in place. When the metal upper shell and the metal bottom shell are fastened together, a flat storage space is defined therebetween for holding a PC board and the related means. This structure of PC cartridge has drawbacks. Because the front and rear ends of the PC cartridge are not wrapped with packing means, the front and rear sides of the metal upper shell or metal bottom shell tend to be forced to deform, thereby causing openings to be formed at two opposite ends of the PC cartridge through which dust will pass to the inside of the PC cartridge to contaminate the internal circuit. Another drawback of this structure of PC cartridge is that the metal upper shell tends to displace relative to the metal bottom shell after the coupling flanges of the metal upper shell are forced into engagement with the plastic packing elements. Furthermore, when the PC cartridge does not pass the test after its fabrication, it is difficult to open the metal upper shell from the metal bottom shell for a repair work.